


Level Up

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Dean must keep quiet as Cas finishes a level of his multi-player game.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245





	Level Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little blurb I based on a prompt: a sub cockwarming a dom while playing video games; the dom unexpectedly thrusting into the sub out of frustration when losing; sub desperately trying to hold back his moans so the dom’s friends don’t hear through the headset. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Far be it from Dean to disobey his dom in a position like this, but it was all he could do to keep from giving the tiniest of sucks to the head of Cas’ cock. It was already in his mouth, fully aroused and cutting off just enough oxygen to make his eyes water. 

Cas sat on the couch with a controller in his hands and headset resting on his ears. As fully focused on the multi-player game as he was, he gave Dean the occasional downward glance to check on his sub and enjoy the way Dean’s lips wrapped around his cock. 

Dean knelt there between his knees, not allowed to do a thing except keep the hefty length in his mouth warm. Resisting the urge to suck proved harder than he anticipated. He loved sucking Cas’ cock. In the fifteen minutes he had spent warming it he had grown to miss the way Cas groaned when Dean licked under the head and fondled his balls.

But far be it from Dean to disobey. Especially when Cas was so close to the next checkpoint. 

His dom was laser-focused. What energy would normally be put into forming words about what a  _ good boy _ Dean was were instead used to give orders to his fellow players and plan out their strategies. It was the furthest thing from sexual, and yet Dean’s own length stood erect but neglected. 

How could he not be turned on? He was on his knees, existing for naught else but to keep Cas’ cock warm while the man above him silently owned him without giving a single hint to his fellow players.

Cas abruptly grunted in aggravation, his entire body jolting after what Dean could only guess was one of his lives being spent. The sudden movement plunged Cas’ cock down his throat, choking him for a split second before returning to its resting position. 

Dean gagged around the length but recovered, eyes watering but his pride intact. He was getting his gag reflex under control over time, but an unexpected movement like that still got the best of him. He glanced up with wet eyes, begging every deity he could name that his dom wouldn’t give him a scolding look. 

To his relief, Cas looked down with loving eyes. Dean sighed to himself and relaxed around Cas’ girth once more. He knew that look. He was being  _ good.  _ When the level was up, Cas would gush on and on about his  _ good boy.  _

Dean’s dick twitched against his lower belly. 

Without warning, Cas growled in frustration, fingers thrashing around the controller and hips jutting up again, thrusting his cock into the back of Dean’s mouth gain. He was a little more prepared this time, and instead of choking, he came dangerously close to letting out a hungry moan. 

Dean’s eyes rolled back as he stopped the noise in his throat. Any other day Cas would be praising his moans and sobs. Not today. His dom had made it clear what he wanted today, and dammit, Dean was going to succeed. If he didn’t barrel into a challenge head-first he wouldn’t be Dean Winchester. 

Cas finished the level without his friends having the faintest idea that his sub had spent the entire time warming his cock. It was a long-ass level, and Dean was a hundred percent sure he had waited until this particular one to ask Dean to scene during it. Cas was a planner like that. 

With a satisfied sigh at the success of finishing the level, Cas said his goodbyes and removed his headset. With all of his attention to give to his sub, he lowered his adoring gaze at Dean, whose lips were still diligently around his cock and tear tracks down his face. 

It was a mystery to Dean how Cas could look so in love and yet so domineering at the same time. The look pierced Dean’s soul and let him know that yes, his dom was pleased  _ and yes,  _ he was very close to getting what he wanted. 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment at the gentle touch, but blew open again at the tug Cas gave it.

He looked up to see a half-smile on Cas’ face that made his dick harder, if possible. He held his breath as Cas leaned down to give the one-word order; the one Dean had been waiting so long for. 

Cas’ voice was a low rumble, shaking Dean to his core and throwing him into action as soon as the command left his lips:

_ “Suck.” _


End file.
